The Last Emiya
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Naruto discovers a secret about his family that changes his life forever, and in turn will change the world as well. Eventual NarutoxHarem. M for later in the story. Discontinued. Will post when remakes are released.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: For some reason, my mind has been having a love affair between Naruto and Fate/Stay Night recently and they are multiplying like rabbits. This is the first idea of mine of this type that will take place in the Narutoverse setting rather than Naruto going into the F/SN world. The pairing will most likely be a NarutoxHarem but I will not tell you who will be in it. Expect to see characters from F/SN in this story. Also, some of the F/SN canon did not happen in this story, it is a mix of the Unlimited Blade Works (UBW) path and the Heaven's Feel path, Fate path didn't happen.

A little note, in my story the Academy starts for children at age 6 and the first things they learn is how to initially use chakra and how to sense chakra to a certain degree.

The chase scene was written for me by my friend **Sephieroth**.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything owned by Type-Moon.

##############

The Elemental Nations, a place where everyone had the ability to use a great power known as chakra. Chakra, the end result of combining both physical and spiritual energies, was a power that the Rikudou Sennin was said to have been the first to hold but he had only combined a fabled power with the powers of his physical strength. From then on, people revered the Rikudou Sennin as a mortal deity until the Juubi, a great demon beyond description, appeared.

The Rikudou Sennin used his power to seal the Juubi into a giant sphere and sent it into space though the amount of energy that it took killed the Rikudou Sennin afterward. It is said that the sphere that the Juubi was sealed with in became the moon though it is impossible to confirm. Others believe that the Juubi was simply killed by the Rikudou Sennin and other believe that he brought forth the Juubi himself.

Despite the many theories, the Rikudou Sennin became only a legend and his feats became myth. Who knows, maybe he never did exist and everything was simply a myth or legend created to explain the energy known as chakra, the fact remains that chakra is all around us and inside of every person and all that is needed is the right amount of will.

Naruto closed the book, his eyes wide from all of the information and the fact that it had actually been fun to read. As all children around Naruto's age (7 years old), he thought that reading was boring and despised having to read. Due to his low grades in his first year of the Academy, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, had looked for a book that would be both interesting and educational for the young boy and he had done well in choosing. The book had been rather old and he himself had never read it as it had been in the Hokage's vault since the Shodaime Hokage had founded the village.

Naruto put the book back and walked out of the Hokage's office with one thought on his mind. _'If books can be that interesting, maybe I should give this reading thing another shot.' _

Naruto had just come out of the Hokage's Tower. He had a smile on his face and started walking. It seemed to be sometime in the evening and he decided to walk back to his apartment before it got too late out.

Naruto had just started walking when he heard noises behind him. He turned to see three men swaying slightly and staring at him with hate. One of the men lifted his partially drunken bottle above his head and threw it at Naruto who moved his head to avoid it. _'____No...they're back at it again!' _

"St-Stupid...Demon!" The man slurred, obviously he was drunk, the other two picked up rocks that were on the ground and threw them at Naruto. Naruto just watched as they harmlessly flew by him and he watched as the first one glare. "You s-s-should just go lay down...And DIE! You keep brainwashing our Hokage!" The man yelled, attracting more attention.

Naruto just said. "Why? Why are you doing this again?." Naruto said, confused.

The man just sneered at him as a glass bottle hit Naruto in the back. Naruto stumbled forward and turned to see more people there that didn't seem as drunk. They were all staring with the same hate and Naruto felt blood on his back.

"Stupid Demon brat! You killed our families! You killed our loved ones, our families, OUR FRIENDS! You are a scourge to this village! You don't deserve to live!" The one who threw the bottle said, and everyone agreed. More brought out bottles and threw them, along with stones and knives.

Naruto noticed most of them missed but a few slashed through his body. Naruto started to cry but shook it off and thought. _'____I need to get out of here. I can't let them corner me this time.'_

They kept spewing out their hatred at him and Naruto noticed one of them turned and he ran. "GET THE DEMON!" He heard behind him and Naruto looked over his bleeding shoulder to see them coming after him. He noticed they threw more objects as they ran and Naruto headed off toward the forests in the training grounds.

He felt more and more things stabbing in to him, but not too deep. He ran toward the forest and ran into it, avoiding trees. He heard one of them shout. "We must split up and finish off the demon! Tonight must be the night! Let's go!" He kept running after that, hoping that he would have some sort of luck in avoiding them. Each time he thought he was safe, he heard footsteps and kept running.

After running, for who knows how long, Naruto was exhausted...and had a bloody trail behind him now. He entered a clearing and saw a tree. A huge Sakura tree that seemed to glow because the sun was setting behind it. He stumbled toward it and let tears fall as he got closer. "Is anywhere safe for me...? Am I really this unwanted? What did I do to deserve so much hate?" Naruto thought out loud as he pressed his back against the tree, and put his hand on his wounds.

A few more tears fell from Naruto's eyes before he put his hand on the tree in an attempt to pull himself back up. A seal appeared under Naruto's palm and glowed as it absorbed his blood. "What the..." Naruto's mouth hung open as the Sakura tree bloomed, its petals glowing from both the sunset and the energy that the tree seemed to hold.

Slowly, the area behind the tree and in front of Naruto began to blur before a large house appeared. The building around him looked similar to the Hyuuga compound but a bit small, looking the size for a single family rather than a whole clan. The structure itself was in perfect condition, which he though may be due to the energy that he felt flowing through the structure itself, but the walls were covered in vines and what seemed to be the front yard was full of weeds and such.

He walked over to the sliding door and tried to open it. It seemed that the door had gotten stuck due to however long this place had been abandoned. Slowly the door slid open after a bit of effort on Naruto's behalf. His first look into the home and Naruto knew that something was different about this home. It seemed almost as if this place had been stuck in time as everything was in perfect condition except covered in dust. As he walked down what seemed to be the hallway, he reached what seemed to be the living room as well as the kitchen just past that. The look reminded him of how houses were depicted back before the cataclysm occurred.

Naruto started to explore the house a bit more, looking at the several rooms and other items in the house. As he walked out of one of the rooms, he noticed that there was another set of doors in front of him. He slid one of the doors and saw that is led to the outside and a large yard that was surrounded by the walls he had seen when he entered. The yard was again covered in what looked like years of weeds and other growths but the shed seemed untouched like the house and walls were.

Naruto opened the door to the shed and was surprised by what he saw. It seemed impossible but the shed was bigger inside than it appeared outside. Several things caught his interest but only three things seemed to pull at him. One was a thick red book that had archaic symbols on the front that looked similar to those used in fuuinjutsu. Another was a necklace with a triangular red gem attached to it that held a similar energy to what the house itself gave off. The last was a gold colored orb that seemed to release a sound similar to whispering. Naruto grabbed the three objects and then walked out of the shed and then back into the main house.

Naruto walked into the living room and reached his hand over to the wall where he had seen a light switch earlier. Surprisingly, their was still electricity in the home. He brushed the dust off the table and set the objects on it before going into the kitchen to see if his hunch was correct. He went over to the sink and turned the handle, to his surprise the water flowed freely from the tap. _'How is everything still working in this house?'_ He let the water run for a bit until he was sure that it wasn't just water that was still lingering in the pipes. Naruto walked into the living room again and looked on the table to see the gold colored orb beginning to glow. The orb let off a bright flash that made Naruto shield his eyes and turn away.

When Naruto turned back around, he saw that he was no longer alone in the house but was now in a room with a woman and another man. The woman looked in her early twenties, her long black hair put in twin ponytails, she had green eyes, and was wearing a red dress with a white cross on the top half of it. The man looked about the same age as the woman, had spiky red hair, amber colored eyes, and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with blue over the shoulders.

The woman bent forward and smiled at Naruto. "Ah, you must be Naruto-chan. We have been watching over you for a while." To Naruto, the woman gave off a pleasant feeling but he was curious who she was.

The man knelt down and set his hand on Naruto's head, ruffling the boy's blonde hair. "It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto. I am Shirou Emiya and this is my wife Rin Tohsaka-Emiya. I know you may not believe it but we are your ancestors." That statement was met with a thud as Naruto fainted onto the floor.

##########################

And there is the first chapter. I had this purposely be shorter since it is a prologue. Expect it to pick up in the next chapter.


	2. Prologue 2: The Past Revealed

Prologue 2: The Past Revealed

A/N: Here is the second chapter of _**The Last Emiya**_. This one will continue where the first ended. There will be an explanation in this chapter so please deal with it.

Could someone explain to me the whole "mana vs od" thing? I have the F/SN game but I don't know where it was or if it was in F/HA or Fate/zero. And if someone remembers the chants to the spells that Rin Tohsaka uses, that would be great.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from Type-Moon.

##############

Naruto woke up again only this time in the comforts of a bed with Rin watching over him from a chair that was set next to the bed. "Well good morning sleepyhead." Rin had a mischievous smile on her lips. "Now go and get dressed, Shirou-kun is making breakfast for us so hurry up." Rin got up from the chair and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto pulled the blanket off and stepped out of the bed and picked up the clothes that had been placed on the desk near where Rin had been sitting. He took off his green shorts and his orange-and-blue sweatshirt, replacing them with a pair of blue jeans and a red colored shirt with black on the shoulders.

Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and into the living room where he way Rin sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of her. "Morning, Naruto-chan. Shirou, hurry up with that food."

Naruto looked at Rin with a confused look. "How is it that the food here is still any good or that the electricity and plumbing are still working, Rin-san."

"That is simple, Naruto-chan, but in order to explain it you will have to wait until explain everything. Now just sit back and enjoy Shirou's amazing cooking." Rin had the same smile from earlier on her lips, the type that made her eyes glimmer with mirth. Shirou walked into the room and set down plates with an omlettes and toast as well as a container of rice.

"Naruto-chan, there exists an energy known as Mana that is part of every living things. We are from, from what we can gather, at least one thousand years prior to the current time. During that time, most people were normal with no access to their mana but there was a group of people that were able to use there mana in order to perform feats of magic, a person able to use magic was called a magus. Magic ranged from use of the elements to the alteration of materials to influencing a person's mind.

When Shirou and I were alive, there was a creation of sorcery and alchemy known as the Holy Grail. Every so often, seven Heroic Spirits were gathered under a different class due to their abilities and past as Servants and were summoned by seven magi who would act as the Heroic Spirits' Master. The seven duos would fight until one pair remained and the Holy Grail would grant the two a single wish. It was during the Fifth Grail Conflict that Shirou and I fell in love and both fought as Masters and as Allies. Shirou and I destroyed the Holy Grail, it was a perversion of what it was originally meant to be.

After the Grail Conflict, Shirou and I had a baby boy together but...we never got to see him grow up. It seemed that something remained after the Grail, an eighth Servant. We had left our son with a family friend for the day when the Servant appeared in front of us and delivered fatal blows to the two of us. With the last of our mana, we sealed our home away and used the gold orb you found to tether us to this world until one with our blood touched the orb but we were still able to watch over important things.

A few years later, the Grail reappeared and it's backlash caused what is now known as The Cataclysm. After that, we didn't notice much other than a few events...at least until we saw you. You, Naruto-chan, gave us that hope that we had been hoping to see one day. We saw you and knew that you were our family, our descendant. We watched your life, how you were treated and how you were only shown hatred from a majority of your village. Naruto-chan, Shirou and I wish to teach you in the powers that you hold, the powers of the Tohsaka clan and the Emiya clan as you are the last of both. We...we would like to adopt you as our own child and raise you as such."

Rin finished with the kind of look that Naruto had only seen of the mothers of some of the other Academy students and Shirou had a look of pride, pride directed towards Naruto. Slowly, a few tears of happiness fell from his eyes and he nodded his head as he was unable to say anything. Rin pulled Naruto into her chest and held him close and Shirou held them both. _'A family...I finally have a family, people that love me.'_

The rest of the day was filled with Shirou and Rin explaining the basic details of magic and the origins of their pasts. This was the normal day that the three followed: Breakfast followed by morning training with Shirou then lunch which was followed by Rin's teaching of magic in general and the day would end with dinner and a warm family bath in their personal hot springs that had been added to the house after Shirou and Rin had got together. The same routine, with differences as Naruto's knowledge and training advanced, continued for the next three years.

As Naruto and Shirou were training with in the dojo with the kendo swords, with Rin watching over them like a hawk, a chuckle echoed through the room, one that was familiar to Rin and Shirou. "If it isn't the little boy and my old master, it has been so long since I have seen you. And I see that you are training some brat, is he yours?" The man appeared in black clothes and a red cloak covering most of the top half of his chest to his arms as well as around his sides, his hair as white as soon, his skin a light tan, and his onyx eyes.

"Archer? But I thought you finally were able to rest?" Naruto had learned a bit about Archer from Rin during his lessons. He had been her Servant during the Fifth Grail Conflict and had been an enigma until he had revealed that he was Shirou from an alternate reality and had tried to kill Shirou. Archer had been turned into a Counter Guardian in order to keep the balance of the world but the constant fighting had gotten him and he developed a plan to kill Shirou in order to end his constant need to fight and kill. In the end, he had given his life to help destroy the Holy Grail. "What are you doing here, Archer"

Archer let out a laugh, but this one was full of joy. "Rin, I am here because I am needed, just as I always am. I may have gotten a long rest but this time I am not here to fight a war but to teach young Naruto here. He has an interesting future ahead of him and The Forces decided I needed to be woken up from my nap to help him in his training." Archer seemed different to Rin and Shirou. His words no longer held the self-contained hate that he used to hold, it seems like his "nap" had eased his soul a bit and he actually had a smile rather than the old smirk they were used to.

Archer proved to be like an uncle in this little family due to his similarity to Shirou now that he was free from the burden of being the world's Counter Guardian. From that day on, Naruto's training was taken to the next level with Rin focusing more on more advanced forms of magic such as transferring mana into gems, Shirou focusing on Reinforcement, Archer on Projection, and both Shirou and Archer training Naruto inside their Reality Marble in swords and other weapons. Outside of the normal training, Rin began training Naruto in politics, Shirou trained him in domestic aspects such as cooking and repairing objects, and Archer trained him in meditation. During that time, Rin had discovered the seal of the Kyuubi and altered it so that the Kyuubi was destroyed, leaving behind it's youki. Everything was perfect for Naruto until his fifteenth birthday.

It had been a year since Archer had disappeared to go back to his "nap", seems that when his part in training Naruto ended, so did the time he had to spend alive again. The day had been spent with the family just spending time together just like every year. Shirou had baked a cake for Naruto's birthday, they were lucky that the house constantly restocked itself with groceries because the first two cakes had ended up burned. After dinner and cake, Rin and Shirou told Naruto to stay in the living room and wait for them to come back. When they came back half an hour later, they had the same three objects that he had found in the work shed with them.

The two sat down, each on a different side of Naruto. Rin placed her hand over Naruto's. "Naruto-chan, we have been here with you for the last eight year, eight years that have been the happiest of our life, but...our energy has run out just like Archer's did last year."

Shirou placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "What Rin is trying to say is, we need to give you our final gifts so you will have a good life after we go. The book holds many ancient secrets of magic that wait for the time when they may be used again."

Rin placed the necklace around Naruto's neck. "This necklace holds the mana that Shirou and I held during our lives, use it only in great emergencies. The last gift that we have for you is the Orb of Ages. We based the orb we used to come back off of the power that this orb contains. It has the power to transcend time and space, you will need to use it to find your wives."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. "W-Wives? What are you talking about, Kaa-san?"

Rin got into a pose that reminded both him of the look she took on when she was teaching him about magic. "Shirou and I were never able to have another child so, as our son, you must revive the clan. The problem is that with your magic circuit activated and the crests of both the Tohsaka and Emiya clans inside you, any woman that you would try to have a child with would die after a night with you due to the mana that would be pushed into her upon your 'release'. Because of this, you will need to find a woman from the old age that will be able to take in your mana and create a healthy child." The explanation made Naruto blush from having to hear his mother talk about his future sex life.

After letting the information sink in, Rin continued. "Since there is only you left that can be called a magus is this era, you will need to take multiple wives. We have set the Orb of Ages to take you to three different times, there you will meet a woman of each time and must find a way to bring them back to this era." Rin finished her explanation with a sigh.

Shirou pull Naruto into a hug. "We don't have very much time left, Naruto. Know that we love you and we will always be watching over you." As Shirou finished, both he and Rin began to vanish.

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he say the bodies of his parents turn transparent. "No...please, don't leave me. Don't go!" Naruto was overcome with emotion as he reached out for them, only for his hands to go through them. When Naruto looked up, they were already gone. The tears continued to flow from his eyes but he could still feel his parents in a way with the gifts that they had given him and the Tohsaka crest that was in his left arm and the crest of the Emiya that was within his blood.

Naruto slowly got up from the floor and grabbed the tome from the table. He walked to his room and sat on the bed. What was he to do now that he was alone again? He could go back to Konoha and maybe become a shinobi but that seemed to lack a reason for Naruto no longer wished to be the next Hokage, he had learned about the politics that it would involve with Rin and he knew that it was not the role for him. He could move to a village far from Konoha and live the simple life of a civilian but that lacked the need for a majority of the training that he had received. Archer had mentioned that he held a great destiny but Naruto had no idea what it was. The only real thing that Naruto could think of doing was following his mother's last words and to use that Orb of Ages to travel into the past to find his supposed 'wives' that his mother and father had chosen for him to find.

Naruto went to his dresser and pulled out a wrapped package. This had been a gift that Archer had given him just before he left for his "nap" and he had been told to not open it until "the time of it's need was apparent". Inside was an outfit that was reminiscent of Archer's but in reversed colors (The breastplate and pants are red and the cloth that covers his shoulders, arms, and the sides of his legs is black) as well as a pair of boots. Naruto switched out of the clothes he was wearing with the clothes that Archer had left him, but decided to put on a sleeveless black shirt on underneath the breastplate and chainmail.

When Naruto looked at himself in a mirror, he had to admit that not only did he look good but it looked effective and sturdy. Naruto grabbed the medium sized pouch that held the gems that he had created alongside with Rin over the last few years and the ones that Rin had made during her life and attached it at his side, the spells on the pouch holding it there indefinitely unless he removed it himself.

Naruto walked back into the living room and opened the tome he had found all those years ago. It appeared as if the book was filled with blank pages into he grabbed the Orb of Ages in his other hand. Suddenly, words began to form on the first page, it was a chant for a spell. _"Oh Orb of Ages, turn back the sands of time and send this traveler to an age long passed."_ The golden orb glowed bright and enveloped Naruto in a veil of its glow. When the glow died down, the living room was empty and Naruto was missing.

############

I guess you could call this a cliffhanger. This is the second half of the prologue and now we can get into the first arc of the story. For those that can guess from reading this chapter, the pairing is a Narutoxharem. I have Caster, Rider, and Saber planned for the roles but if someone wants to give me ideas for FEMALE characters of Lancer, Berserker, Archer, and Assassin (Do not suggest a Naruto character because it has already been established that there will be no Naruto characters in the pairing other than Naruto himself) classes that I may be tempted to add them. They must be real characters from history or mythology, and if you pull a genderbender like F/SN did with Arthur/Arturia you must explain it. If you can come up with a realistic idea on how to bring Sakura or Taiga into the pairing then give me your idea.


	3. Caster Arc: Arriving in Colchis

Caster Arc: Arriving in Colchis

A/N: Now begins the start of the next arc of The Last Emiya. Most of these arc will be fictitious and AU-ish as I could not find that much on these. This is the Caster arc and it will contain several mythological tales that may or may not be around the same point in mythology.

There are some weapons that will appear in this story that appeared in the original game (By this I mean the Fate/Stay Night game, not the sequel as it has not been fully translated as of yet and if anyone hears about a full translation, tell me.) that will be different in appearances and abilities.

I need to state something first because those of you who may be mythology buffs or something: it is rather hard to determine when exactly the myths about Medea and Medusa take place (though I do know it was during BC) and with them taking place in a similar time period, I am going to say that the myths about Medea and those of Jason and the Argonauts happen before Medusa was cursed. I thought I would have to totally re-plan this story but I now have a way for this to work the way that I want it to.

A small note: Magic is more accepted in mythology so do not expect people to freak out every time they see Naruto do something.

As an unrelated note, I have a challenge on my profile for all you who write on this site or want to write on the site.

_'thoughts'_

"_Chants" _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything by Type-moon.

##############

As the glow died down, Naruto found himself somewhere in a field. I felt so humid out, unlike anything he had felt before back in Konoha. _'So this is the past? It doesn't seem that different from my time but who knows what this place is truly like.' _Naruto began down the plains until he heard yelling not far from him. He got to the top of a large hill and looked down to see what looked like a group of bandits attacking a caravan of possibly merchants. _'__**Trace on**__.'_ Two lines of Naruto's magic circuit activated and a black bow formed into Naruto's left hand and three arrows formed in his right.

Naruto set all but one arrow on the ground by him as he got down on one knee. He notched one arrow and set his eyes on the bandit that seemed to be in charge. The arrow was nothing but a normal wooden arrow with a metal tip but due to Naruto's training with Archer, even this simple unaltered arrow was an assured kill with his skill and accuracy. Naruto pulled back the bowstring and slowed his breathing to a slow tempo.

When he had the targeted area in sight, he took a breath and held it before releasing the string and sending the arrow at its target. As soon as the first arrow was fired, Naruto had reached for two more, sending them each at ta different target. By this time, the first arrow had indeed hit it's targeted point in the man's neck, the other two hit the bandits near the leader, one just under the man's right pectoral muscle and the other in a man's gut.

The bow disappeared and Naruto pushed off from his knelt position, going down the hill at full speed. "_I am the bone of my sword_." The words passed his lips as the beginning of a chant that both his father and Archer had once used. The full chantwould bring forth a power of the user's imagination but only once the full chant decided to reveal itself to the user as it differed for each person. Even though he only had this first line, it proved as a focus for his Projection abilities.

In each hand, a Kan-Dao (chinese falchion, an elongated dagger like a machete with a curved edge near the end) formed, one black and the other white. These were the blades Kanshou and Bakuya (Kanshou is the black sword and Bakuya is the white sword), the swords that Archer and Shirou had called their own during their battles and the swords that he was the most familiar with.

Running into the first bandit he swung Bakuya down across the man's chest, releasing a spray of blood, and then moving Kanshou into a reverse grip (tip of the blade pointed down) and plunging it into the gut of another bandit and through his back. Naruto pulled out his sword from the bandit's gut and gave his wrist a snap to get the blood off of the blade.

Kanshou and Bakuya disappear as Naruto looks down at the bodies of the bandits, they looked human but it was the black eyes that put Naruto on edge. During his training with Rin, she had told him of several magical creatures and abominations, the ones that came to the front of his memory were the undead. These bandits reminded him of the victims of a Wrisen, also called a "Dead-Head".

It was described as a skull or severed head that was possessed by a vile spirit or demon. It would suck the souls out of the bodies of the nearly dead and then inject the now soulless husks with a black goo with one of it's many tentacles and would control the bodies like puppets from a safe location to bring it more souls.

One of the merchants came over and Naruto immediately was grateful for the language spell that Rin had put on him a few years ago so that he could recognize, understand, and speak any known language. He had believed that it was just for the chants for spells and her insistence of him being "properly educated" but now he knew that it was in preparation for this day.

"Thank you so much, stranger. I am Carthus, I run a bazaar in a city of Colchis and was on my way back when I was attacked. If you wish, you may come with my caravan to the city without need of further repayment." Naruto nodded and accepted Carthus' offer, he had no idea what the appearance and shape of the world was so he had no idea where it was that he would need to go. "You may call me Maelstrom, Carthus."

It took several hours but during that time Naruto had learned that all the major cities of Colchis were port cities so that supplies and goods could easily be transported but the capital city Aea was connected to the sea by the nearby river, Phasis.

As the caravan finally reached the city, he noticed something was strange. He was supposed to be heading to a city that had a bazaar and was a port city yet the place was surprisingly quiet, way too quiet. He projected the bow again as well as a single arrow, this time it had a spiral tip like a drill. Naruto put his hand into his pouch and pulled out a red gem, a lighter red than the gem on his necklace, and set it to the shaft of the arrow. "_Spirit of fire, grant your power to this weapon_." The gem glowed and the entire arrow was covered in a red glow as the gem phased into the shaft. Naruto notched the arrow and stepped out of one of the carts and signaled the people of the caravan to stay where they were.

Naruto slowly walked through the streets of the city, keeping the glowing arrow notched and ready at a moment's notice. When he rounded the next corner, he saw the cause of the silence, more husks controlled by a Wrisen. The streets were littered with the bodies of man, woman, and child of all size and skin tone, some getting up from the ground as new husks for the Wrisen and others too damaged to be used.

Naruto took aim of a large group of the of the husk puppets and let the arrow fly. The drill tipped arrow pierced through the first and second husk and firmly embedded itself in the third. The arrow let off a bright red flash before a large explosion was set off. It spread out, incinerating twenty husks that got caught in the explosion's blast radius. Naruto thought that this would have taken down others that were near the explosion but all the damages that had happened to them was regenerated. _'Shit, according to Kaa-san, this only happens when the Wrisen is in a mile radius of it's husks. Normal weapons won't work on these things to time to put Archer's lessons to good use.'_

As Naruto focused on a sword that would help him, a phrase entered his mind. _'Steel is my heart and Fire is my will.' _Naruto's magic circuit flared to life with four lines activating. A sword with a dark grey blade and a red hilt. Two of the swords appeared, one in each of Naruto's hands. "The Black Key, the bane of all you unholy beings." Naruto slashed through the first husk, eliciting a loud hissing noise as the husk's skin burned simply by touching the blade. This time, when the husk's top half was severed from the body, it didn't regenerate and the husk stayed down.

Giving the swords a twirl in his hands, Naruto began to slash indiscriminately at the husks with the intent to render them all to pools of blood and a pile of limbs. It seemed that for every husk he killed, two more took its place and he wondered if any of the residents of the city were still alive with how many husks were around.

Naruto advanced through the city streets until he reached the city square, he had expected the Wrisen to be there but instead was a large arm that seemed to be made of thousands of bones. _'This is no Wrisen, this is an Arenmat, a demon that has evolved from a Wrisen after consuming thousands of pure souls and gaining use of limbs.' _

A second giant arm appeared and immediately swipes it's claw-like fingers at Naruto. Naruto pushed off from the ground and jumped over the hand. He tried to use his twin Black Key swords against the bone arms but the two swords broke against the hardened bone of the Arenmat.

With the loss of his holy weapon, Naruto was shocked long enough for the other arm to slash him across the chest. Naruto was preparing himself for the immense pain of the cuts caused by the slash but all that was there was the pain from actually being hit by the arm. Naruto noticed that the armored breastplate had absorbed all of the damage and barely left a mark. Naruto remembered that Archer had told him that his own armor held a few magical properties but he never thought it was to this extent.

This was just the turning point that he needed. As one of the claws came closer to him, Naruto stepped into the attack and dodged by a hair's width but had a grin on his lips. He had a pure white gem in his hand, lager than the red gem of fire had been.

"_Oh ye great spirit of Light, cast thine purifying rays upon this sinner!"_ With the chant finished, the gem shot a beam of light into the exposed palm of the claw and straight through it, leaving a large hole and a black ooze began seeping from that hole. _'So that's this thing's weak point, it's palms!' _

Naruto pulled out two more of the Light gems and held one in each hand. _"Oh ye great spirit of Light, cast thine purifying rays upon this sinner. Deliver judgment on this vile demon." _The two Light gems glowed with a blinding intensity, more so than the last one had and it was growing in power, gathering the surrounding mana into the two balls of white light.

Naruto closed his hands into fists and ran at the Arenmat's hands before leaping into the air. The two boney hands followed after Naruto in an attempt to grab him but in order to do so, the palms had to open. Naruto opened his hands and the twin lights came out in small, thin beam that went down the palm of the Arenmat and into the arm itself before the beam expanded. The beams of light slowly destroyed nearly every piece of the Arenmat's arms until all that was left was the claw-like fingers.

The remaining pieces of the boned arms turned into a black mist that seeped back into the ground. As this happened, the remaining husks fell to the ground lifelessly as their source of life was now gone.

Naruto let out a sigh now that it seemed that the thread had passed for the moment. _'Even after all that training I still can't destroy something like that. I need to get stronger, much stronger.'_

Naruto went back to the caravan and told Carthus about what he had found in the city square. "This is serious, Maelstrom. I need to report this to the King as soon as possible. I can't possibly allow you to walk on your own since the next city is half a day's time away. We will pay you to provide protection for the caravan and the passage to Aea will be will be considered free."

Naruto nodded. "That would be fine, Carthus. How long do you think it will take to reach Aea and what sort of problems do you believe we will encounter? I need to know what to prepare for." He may have some strength but if he knew what he could expect, it would improve his chances of overcoming a large threat.

Carthus took out a map and opened it in front of Naruto. "Here we are in the now former city of Phasis, named after the rive just to the south. If we follow said river, we will eventually reach Aea but it will take a few days travel to reach it. Along the way there are the normal threats of bandits and lower class monsters but after seeing a demon like the Arenmat, we need to be on high alert just in case there are more demons like that around here." Naruto had to agree with the man, he himself had never expected to see a creature like that in his lifetime, though if you wanted to pull in technicalities then this wasn't really his lifetime as this was the ancient past.

As Carthus said, it had taken nearly four days to reach Aea and they had gotten their without any problem. As Naruto looked upon Aea from the short distance that the caravan was from it, he was slightly awed at the city. It looked like it was the size of Konoha if not larger and it was just on the river. After a short stop at the gate, the caravan headed into the city. Naruto looked at all of the people in the city of Aea and was amazed by how busy everyone seemed to be. He had never had a chance to just watch the businesses of Konoha as the villagers were more prone to chase him away than to let him watch.

It didn't take too long for the caravan to reach the castle. Naruto stepped out with Carthus and the two walked up to the guards at the castle gate. "Halt. State your name and reason for being at the castle's gate."

"I am Carthus and this is my associate Maelstrom. We have come to warn King Aeëtes about a beast that we encountered before we came here, it is of the utmost importance." Naruto only hoped that Carthus would be able to convince the guards to give them an audience with the king or he might have to "convince" the guards otherwise.

To his luck, the guards opened the gate and Naruto and Carthus were lead to where the king was. When the large doors were opened by the guards, Naruto saw the face of the person he assumed was the king. He had a regal and honorable feel to him that told Naruto that this man was a kind ruler.

Carthus knelt before the throne. "King Aeëtes, I have dire news. The city of Phasis is no more. When my caravan reached the city, it seemed that no one was around. My associate went farther into the city to find the bodies of it's inhabitants dead. Upon further investigation, it was found that an Arenmat, or at least part of one, had gotten into the city along with it's husks and killed all those in the city. My associate here, Maelstrom, was able to drive back the Arenmat but part of it disappeared before it was able to be fully destroyed."

King Aeëtes looked disturbed at what he had just heard before his face hardened. "I thank you for your report Carthus, my old friend, and you too Maelstrom. This is a most alarming problem that you have brought me. If an Arenmat has indeed gotten to the stage that it could kill all the inhabitants of a city like Phasis then it is a top priority to find it and eliminate it. Maelstrom, since you are the one that drove the demon back, you shall be charged with it's destruction. A demon such as this can only be destroyed by those with magical gifts and to be able to drive it back, you must have several yourself. You shall be going with the strongest sorceress in my kingdom. You shall leave within the week."

Aeëtes handed Naruto a scroll (people of this time still commonly used scrolls if I remember correctly) that would allow him to stock up for the journey and told him that he would meet his companion the next day. "Since it is late, you may rest in the castle for the remainder of your stay here. Guards, please escort Maelstrom to his room, I still have business to discuss with Carthus."

Naruto nodded and followed the guards. He hadn't gotten to talk to the king due to the fact that he was an outsider and it seemed that Carthus had known that man so he kept quiet and let the two do the talking. When he was lead to a door walked into it and locked the door behind him.

Naruto removed the black cloth from his left arm to reveal a tattoo of a whirlpool on his shoulder. It seemed that fuuinjutsu existed during Rin and Shirou's time but in a different form but effective none the less. Rin had put the tattoo on his shoulder not long before his last birthday and now he used it to hold storage scrolls as they were called back in Konoha. Simply seeing the tattoo brought back fond memories. Even though Shirou and Rin had not been gone for very long, they had been his parents so he would always miss them.

Naruto had compared the seals of Fuuinjutsu to the runes in Runology by studying the library in the compound. Like the kitchen, the library would create copies of books since it's creation and contained more books than could be imagined. When Naruto had talked to his parents about the house, he had been informed that it was sitting over an intersection of multiple magical Ley lines which allowed the compound to become magical itself. When Rin and Shirou had lived in the house, it was only one fourth it's current size. The compound consisted of the house, a work shed, the dojo, the library, and the hot spring with room for much more if it was needed.

Naruto removed the cloth from his right arm and then the lower "cape-ish" part (I would love it if someone could tell me what the parts are called of Archer's outfit and that the cloths are called as a whole) and laid down on the bed. It had been a long several days for him so he let his mind fade into a deep slumber.

#####################

The reason Naruto is using the name Maelstrom is because Japan and China were mostly separated from the area where the story is taking place plus Naruto looks like a Westerner with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

For those that noticed that Naruto's "I am the bone of my sword" chant is different from Archer EMIYA's and Shirou's, there is a reason for that. It is a personal chant that is special to each user and is different for each person.

I am still looking for suggestions for those of the Berserker, Archer, Assassin, and Lancer classes. Remember, they must be female and must be of heroic/legendary status or have some

An Amazon OC is my idea for the Berserker class: Though I would not make her overly muscular like some people like to portray them, she will a similar build like that of the Amazons in the DC universe (by this I mean the way they looked in the most recent remaking of The Justice League), athletic bodies but holding great strength.

Assassin may be a female Hassan member. I would like to hear peoples opinions on how her appearance should look like other than the dark grey skin. She will not always look the same as she has a Hassan look and then she has the look when she lets herself be a woman.

I had wondered before about adding the Avenger class to the story but, after a few ideas came to my mind, I must have Avenger in the story. Not only will it make it easier to explain the F/SN storyline that Shirou and Rin went through but with Naruto's change of the timeline, the F/SN has changed as well. I will find a way to explain it to the other F/SN fans but realize that I only have experience in the F/SN anime and the visual Novel and none from the other facets of the series.


	4. Caster Arc: A Hellish Journey

Caster Arc: A Hellish Journey

A/N: A little later than I had hoped but I am doing my best to keep the updates of this story as frequent as possible and keep them at a respectable length.

A note about my opinion on the "champions" that will be mentioned in this chapter. The "champions" are only successful because of "blessings" given by the "god" or "goddess" that gave them the mission, usually in the form of some object that the "champion" thinks is worthless that actually holds something that will make the beast easier to slay or the "champion" is considered a "demi-god" and is stronger than a normal man.

I am not accepting opinions for Berserker, Archer, or Assassin. Lancer is not finalized but I am thinking about using the Saber from Fate/EXTRA as her "sword" was shaped more like a halberd or glaive. The Servant chapter is updated so check there for more details.

When Naruto is referred to by normal descriptions he will be identified as "Naruto", when he is identified by others he will be known as "Maelstrom". There will be a slight FFX element in this chapter but nothing big like a character from that game appearing.

_'thoughts'_

"_Chants"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything by Type-Moon.

#############

The whistling of the wind brought Naruto to attention. He could feel the breeze blowing against his cheek. His eyes opened and he was treated to an awing view. From the looks of it, he was on terrace that was above the clouds and above him was an ever growing mountain that scaled higher than his eyes could see. "Where...Where am I? Last thing I remember was falling asleep on the bed in the room the king was letting me use and now I am hundreds, if not thousands, of miles from the ground on some mountain."

As Naruto wondered on his location, the wind picked up and then calmed down. "You, young Naruto, are here because you have been called by myself." A feminine voice came from behind Naruto, one that pricked at his senses. He turned around to see a woman with aqua colored hair and with similar colored eyes and wore a pure white toga. "Greetings, young Naruto, I am Hecate, the goddess of Magic among other things. You have greatly interested me since your arrival to this time with your abilities and your fight against the Arenmat arms that appeared in the port city. I have never seen such powers displayed by a human and I can tell that you are not yet close to the limit of your growth."

Naruto was shocked by the appearance of the goddess. "It is an honor to meet you, Hecate-dono. I was unaware that a being such as yourself truly existed so please forgive my rudeness." Naruto spoke with a respectful tone in order to prevent angering the deity.

A soft smile graced Hecate's lips. "You have no need to be concerned, Naruto. I called you here for a reason. That Arenmat was not something that those on Olympus were aware about and to have grown to such a terrifying mass has pushed it to the point where the Olympians would have to send multiple champions to defeat it. This has never been allowed as it was always one champion and the group that followed him that would defeat such a beast. Not only are there any champions in the area close enough to kill the Arenmat before it kills even more innocent victims, but the 12 Olympians are treating this monster like a contest over who's champion is stronger. I am not an Olympian but if they continue their foolish game, the entire world will be in jeopardy. You have already been tasked with the Arenmat's extermination but now you go with my blessing." A blue orb of energy appeared in Hecate's hands and flew into Naruto's chest. "Now go, young magus and my champion, go and rid the world of this beast. Now, awaken..."

Naruto's vision began to blur until the image of Hecate was replaced with the ceiling of the room he had been given by Aeëtes the day before. _'Was it all a dream? It felt too real and I still feel that warmth in my chest...what exactly was that blue light that she put into me?'_ Naruto decided to think about the dream/message later and got out of the bed. Naruto stripped down to his underwear and pulled out a deep blue colored gem, a gem of water, and set it into a ceramic basin. _"Oh great Spirit, let your water flow."_ The gem glowed and filled the basin with clear water. After washing his body with a cloth, Naruto was surprised that his clothes were as fresh as when he first put them on several days ago. _'Must be another benefit that the clothes have.'_

Naruto walked out of his room and down the hall that he remembered the guard leading him the previous day. As he entered the throne room, Naruto saw the king and Carthus talking to each other. "Ah, Maelstrom, good morning. Your partner for the journey should be here any moment."

On cue with Aeëtes' words, the doors behind him opened and a group of guards entered the throne room. "Presenting, Princess Medea." The woman that walked through the doors reminded Naruto of tales that Rin had told him of the 5th Grail Conflict. The woman had long, light blue hair and darker blue eyes (A/N: If someone can give a better description of Medea's hair color and eye color, please tell me).She had a regal face but the most interesting part about her was her pointed ears, they gave her a look unlike any other he had seen before.

Aeëtes stepped up from his throne and embraced the woman. "Maelstrom, I introduce you to your partner on this journey and the strongest sorceress in the kingdom, my daughter, Medea."

This confirmed Naruto's suspicions about the woman, her aura was too powerful to be a normal person. "It is nice to meet you, Medea. I am Maelstrom." Naruto gave a slight bow to the woman.

Medea took in the appearance of the man in front of her. He had an aura of power but also a feel that was familiar to her but she couldn't place where from. As she was about to speak, one of the guards interrupted her. "My king, who is this stranger that dares speak to the princess with a familiar tone." Behind him, several guards gave their agreement, vocal and otherwise. "King Aeëtes, send us with the princess after the beast, this stranger cannot be trusted with Princess Medea's safety and I highly doubt he is stronger than your royal guards. Who knows what he would try to do to the princess during the journey."

This was the wrong thing to say to Naruto. While training under Archer EMIYA and Shirou, he had developed a code of honor and now this guard was not only doubting his strength but he accused him of wanting to harm this woman among other things.

King Aeëtes noticed the change in Maelstrom's demeanor, he could understand as he himself had been a soldier before founding the city of Aea. This guard had questioned Maelstrom's strength and his honor.

Medea looked into Maelstrom's eyes and noticed the change in them, the now cold gaze that they held and focused on the guard that had spoken up. The power held in that gaze amazed her but also but a little fear in her, though it was not for herself but for the one that the gaze was focused on as it seemed to promise pain for the victim.

"King Aeëtes, I ask that I be allowed to regain my honor that these guards have besmirched. I will not be accused of such vile statements or be questioned of my strength." Naruto looked at the guards with cold rage in his eyes. He prepared his magic circuit and gathered the mana around him. At Aeëtes' assent, Naruto activated his magic circuit. _'__**Trace on**__.' _A six foot long, metal bō staff appear in Naruto's right hand. Naruto lowered the staff towards the ground and gripped his left hand 3/4th of the way up the staff.

The guards drew their swords and each had a sneer on their faces, ones of arrogance. As the closest guard attempted a slash, Naruto smashed the front end into the back of the man's shoulder with enough strength to dislocate it and then smashed the back end into the man's face. Naruto's left hand was released from the staff as he swung at the man's hand the held the sword to disarm him, the swing holding enough power from the momentum to shatter the man's wrist and free the sword from his hand.

The other guards looked at the man that had just disabled one of their own in three strikes. Two more guards rushed at Naruto but they didn't notice the blue sparks that started to come from both ends of the staff. The two charged at him but Naruto moved between them and hit them both. The electricity flowed through their bodies and the two fell to the floor.

The powers of this staff were the reasons he had chosen it, this was the staff of elements, Kouyou bō. Kouyou bō was a bō staff that had the look of a 3-segment staff but it did not separate. It had a thin middle section but thicker end sections that were perfectly balanced. He had needed something to help him with the elements so, with Unlimited Blade Works being a source of infinite materials, he created Kouyou as a weapon other than a sword that his elements could flow through.

The sparks disappeared as the four remaining guards charged at Naruto. Naruto held Kouyou bō with only his right hand near the bottom of the staff and pulled it back until it was behind his back. Naruto waited until the guards got closer to him until he swung Kouyou bō at them with all his strength. The staff never touched them but the guards stopped as a pressure push against their chests until a gale of wind blasted them into the wall behind them, rendering them unconscious. Kouyou disappeared from Naruto's hand as he smirked at the fallen guards. "I apologize for the disturbance, King Aeëtes."

Aeëtes nodded. "It is fine, Maelstrom, one's honor is not something that should be insulted. You two will need to leave within the next few hours. There will be two horses waiting at the city gate for you to set out on so be ready by then."

Naruto and Medea left from the castle and went into the city. The two remained relatively quiet until they reached the marketplace/bazaar. "Have you ever been to Aea before, Maelstrom?"

"No, its actually my first time in this area at all. I met up with Carthus and was caught up in the Arenmat attack. From there, we traveled around four days to Aea to notify the king about what had happened in Phasis. That's pretty much it up until right now."

"There must be a reason that you came all the way here, it cannot just be to eliminate the Arenmat."

"Truthfully? I have no idea why I am here. Carthus was the first person I say while traveling and I couldn't just leave him to die from the husks that were attacking his caravan. I thought I would find a reason for my traveling when I reached Phasis, guess I did in a way." Naruto let out a wistful sigh. He truthfully had no idea what he was doing here. There were no instructions or suggestions, all he could do was follow his instincts.

Medea looked at him with confusion. "Then why are you going with me to destroy the Arenmat? From what father said, you are not from Colchis so why bother yourself with it's problems?"

"Why, you ask...I do it because I can help. I am in no ways foolish enough to think that I can protect everything and everyone but if it is in my power and abilities to protect those around me then I cannot sit idly by and do nothing. This Arenmat is a problem to more than just those of Colchis and I have already faced part of it before so I have an idea of it's strength."

Medea could find nothing to respond with to his statement. Maelstrom seemed to confuse her more ever time she learned something about him, he was truly an enigma...one she was hoping to unravel in time.

It didn't take too long for Naruto and Medea to gather the needed supplies and they were soon at the city gate and on their way. "We'll follow the trade roads to the river Phasis until we reach the village of Kaenon. When we reach Kaenon(Kay-non), we will need to head north to the Stone of Phosphoros. The rest will be explained there." Naruto didn't know much about Colchis or anywhere in this era so he had no choice but to take Medea's word for it. He felt a little wobbly on the horse but was able to stay on it despite it being his first time riding one.

The ride was rather silent as they rode down the trade roads but once they reached the riverside, the animal life seemed to be gathered around the fertile land. Medea stopped her horse by the riverside and got off. As Naruto did the same, he got his first glance at what she was wearing under her cloak, a purple dress that hugged her curves. Naruto couldn't take his eyes of her but was able to get off the horse and get it to the river's edge to drink.

"We should let the horses drink for now, if we run them too hard we will never reach Kaenon." Naruto nodded, he may not have had much time around animal other than those he hunted in his younger days but he figured it was necessary for horses to rest every several hours when at full sprint.

After the horses had their drink, Naruto and Medea walked the horses by the river's edge. As they traveled farther down the river, they noticed that the animals were beginning to grow scarcer as they went. Naruto thought it had only been a natural thing until he saw it, a mutilated corpse of an animal. It wasn't exactly a fresh kill but as he looked ahead, he saw that this wasn't the only corpse the predator had left and all were in a similar, if not worse, condition as the first had been.

"Medea, I don't think we should stay near the river anymore. Something fierce enough to mutilate this many animals to the point that there is no recognition of what time of animals they were is not a being that I want to deal with without knowing what it is." Naruto stiffened at the sound of a howl. He had been so focused on the corpses that he had barely noticed that they had entered into the treeline. From the trees, a black figure attacked Medea's horse. As Naruto looked at the figure, he noticed that it was canine in appearance with black fur and powerful-looking paws. He quickly jumped onto his horse and pulled Medea up behind him.

With a call, the horse was in a full sprint through the trees but from the growling Naruto could tell that it was following them. This was no dog but looked like a large wolf, larger than any type of normal wolf. That was when he noticed the burning red eyes. _'Oh shit, that isn't any wolf, that's a fucking hellhound. What's going on here? First a Wrisen that turns out to be a full blown Arenmat and now a hellhound.'_

Suddenly, the hellhound was no longer behind them so Naruto thought they had escaped but when he saw movement in front of his horse, he knew it wasn't so. The horse lifted onto it's hind legs, throwing Naruto and Medea from it's back.

Naruto watched as the hellhound jumped to pounce on him and for him, time slowed down. _'Is this how I die?'_ Just as the hellhound was about to reach him, time sped back up as it was sent flying into a nearby tree. He turned to his side to see Medea with her hand stretched out and a firm look in her eyes. As a noise reached his ears, Naruto pulled out two pure red gems, the ones that Rin had been a master at and the first ones that he had made. Naruto threw them over Medea's head and they struck two more hellhounds in the head before creating an explosion when they hit.

Naruto grabbed the reigns on the horse and both he and Medea got onto the horse's back and headed back to the river and followed it for several hours in hope of reaching Kaenon before dark. It took until dusk but they finally reached the village gates but things weren't how they had thought. "This place...what happened to it?" Medea looked around at the sight of mauled and mangled corpses, not unlike the corpses of the animals they had seen hours ago.

"This looks too much like Phasis did, only difference is that there aren't any husks or arms made of bones here. Too many things are happening to be just coincidence." Naruto was sickened at the sheer about of blood and shredded flesh.

Medea put her cloak back on in hopes of hiding her revulsion of the sight. "I think we should check around the village to see if there is any clues to why this happened and what exactly did this. It may have looked similar to the hellhounds but we need to be absolutely sure."

Naruto nodded. "You're right, this is too important to leave to assumptions." Naruto and Medea walked farther into the village and the farther they went, the more blood and body parts were found. When they reached the center of the village, Naruto noticed something that made his blood chill. On the ground in front of him was a Demonic Summoning Circle also known as a "Hell gate". "A Demonic Summoning Circle? Who would even think of making one, much less activating it? From the lack of bodies, they were most likely used as sacrifices for whatever was summoned here. This is an old Circle but it is still active. From what I can tell, the blood that created the Circle has become the Circle itself and for that to happen, it would have to have been created at least a month prior. Whatever came out of the Hell gate didn't cause all of this damage but the hellhounds must have come out of it recently and they must have killed the villagers."

Medea was sickened by the information that Maelstrom had stated. Who knows what had come from this "Hell gate" that he mentioned. Suddenly, the Hell gate lit up with a red glow. "Maelstrom, something's happening to the Hell gate!"

Naruto's body reacted to the surging demonic energy that came from the active Circle and he jumped out of the Circle as fast as he could. As soon as he got out of the Circle, Kouyou bō appeared into Naruto's hands but it held a white glow to it. Kouyou bō slowly changed from the bō to the shape of a magic staff with a white orb on one tip, it was now Kouyou buin. Kouyou was a special object that was potential solidified in weapon form. I could become many different weapons depending on what the situation called for.

As the bottom of the staff touched the ground, a magic circle appeared below him and grew until it was nearly ten feet in diameter and began to overtake the Hell gate. "Medea, I need you to take care of anything that comes out of the gate while I'm casting. _Oh ye Spirit of Light..." _As Naruto began to cast, a creature with a scaled face as black as night and with eyes as red as fire began to escape from the Circle.

A purple glow appeared in Medea's hand as the creature began to emerge from the Circle. She had not had a need to use most of what she had learned in her training but now she had no choice but to do so. The glow grew until it was a large ball of purple energy floating mere inches from her palm. The energy focused into a beam and erased the creature from existence.

"_...seal away this gate of evil and give rest to these poor souls held back by Darkness."_ The circle below Naruto completely overtook the Hell gate and glowed pure white. Naruto's movements became rhythmic and in sync with a tune that only he could hear. Slowly, balls of light lifted out from the mauled bodies and they slowly disappeared into the ether. The orbs came in dozens for several minutes until the last orb faded. A roar came from the Hell gate as it slowly disappeared. When that happened, Naruto fell to his knees, exhausted from what he had just done. He had found this technique in one of the many books in the library in his home that was used to give passage to the spirits of the dead into the next plane of existence. Naruto used Kouyou buin to lift himself from the ground. The orb on Kouyou buin turned from white to brown and green. The ground began to ripple and the earth began to swallow up the blood and flesh and the staff disappeared.

"That should keep this place free from demons like the husks and hellhounds so we can finally relax." Naruto was breathing heavily from all the energy the casting had taken out of him. He was thanking his luck that the only thing that had tried to come out of the Circle had been a low class demon and not something more dangerous. He was also amazed by what Medea had shown that she could do and was grateful that she was on his side.

"I think we should make camp here in one of the abandoned buildings. It is too dark to go any farther with things like those hellhounds out there."

Naruto agreed and the two went into a nearby inn and blockaded the doors and windows to prevent anything from entering. As Naruto slept, the image of a red sword appeared in his mind but it was too blurry to notice anything other than the color.

Medea on the other hand could not fall asleep. Her head was filled with the thoughts of what had happened today with the demons and with Maelstrom. Maelstrom...why did her mind seem so drawn to the thought of him. He held so many mysteries and so much power. _'Maelstrom...just who are you really, what is behind your mystery?'_

##############

For those that are wondering what the blue ball of energy that Hecate put in Naruto is, it will be revealed in time. It doesn't have a name yet but it's abilities are already chosen. All I will say is that is has to do with learning.

I think I should classify some of the gems/elements and their powers.

White gems = Light element

Light element deals not only with causing illumination but also Holy aspects such as purification and dealing damage to demons.

Red and orange gems = Fire element

Fire element deals with both fire and heat.

Light blue with wisps of white gems = Wind element

Wind element deals with not only things like gusts and gales but air pressure as well.

Brown and green gems = Earth element

Earth element deals with earth, crystals, and wood.

Yellow gems = Lightning element

Lightning element deals with electricity in every form including bio-electricity.

Dark blue gem = Water element

Water element deals with all forms of water, from vapor to ice.

Red gems = Explosive gems

Explosive gems are the ones that Rin Tohsaka is mostly recognized for using. They store energy and explode on impact when activated.

Black gems = Dark element

Dark element will be revealed when I mention it in the story.

Clear gems = Empty gems

Clear gems are ones that have not had energy stored in them.


	5. Interlude: Wrisen and Arenmat Legend

A/N: My inspiration for The Last Emiya has been damaged at the moment due to an argument with a hardcore Type-Moon fan that went to the point of accusing me of creating a Gary Stu OC and simply calling him Naruto and saying that the things that I put in the story were impossible. While I love the Fate/Stay Night world, I have already said that I am not an expert in all things Type-Moon. This is fanfiction for a reason so that means that not all parts of the crossovers will happen.

I did agree with one thing though, the original content that I have created are basically unknown to all of you readers so I will be doing these Interludes every so often. Sometimes they will be a legend and sometimes they will be things like POV moments. They will not follow the chapter lengths of the story chapters but will contain information.

I have removed Sakura Matou from the harem due to the familial relationship that would be involved as she is basically Naruto's aunt. Another girl will take her spot in the harem but Sakura will still have a role in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Type-Moon material.

################

Interlude

Birth of the Wrisen, Rise of the Arenmat

Legend tells us of an ancient worshiper of demonic being that living in the city of Sadom. He called upon the demons to grant him riches, women, land, prestige, and immortality and in return he would send them the souls of a thousand innocents. The demons, intrigued by the offer, granted his desire and for the next hundred years, the man laid with any woman he wished and lived a lavish life. On the anniversary of his deal, he would bring a virgin woman to an alter and let her blood feed the demons.

On the 100th anniversary of the deal, the man had grown greedy and arrogant. This time when he went to the alter, he told the demons "I refuse to give you a sacrifice. If anything, it should be you that give sacrifice to me and do my will." The demons, angered by his gall to command them, cursed him. While they could not simply take away his "blessings", they could take his soul as payment.

When the man's soul was removed from his body, a dark fragment that had been torn off in the extraction remained in the husk of a body. Long after Sadom fell, the body still remained by the alter and had decayed until just the head remained. In that time, the dark fragment grew larger and larger. It held no intelligence but only baser instincts such as hunger, lust, and greed.

The dark fragment soon fully possessed the skull and began to lure in wanderers to devour their souls and feed itself. As it devoured the souls of the innocents, it slowly grew larger and in a few years, it gained the ability to move farther in the form of ethereal tentacles.

Using it's ethereal tentacles, it would possess the soulless bodies of it's victims with a black ooze that would turn the bodies into husks to attack more innocents and bring the being more souls. Eventually the travelers began to notice the disappearances and one would-be victim escaped. The escapee described the being that was luring, the people named it the Wrisen.

Though this was the first sighting of a Wrisen, it was not the last and multiple Wrisens were reported in just a number of years. Over the years, sights of Wrisens became sporadic in multiple locations but one thing happened that no one expected.

After a few hundred years, the first Wrisen had consumed a thousand innocent souls and upon it's one thousandth soul, it fell into a sort of hibernation as it's black ooze hardened around it's skull and it grew over the years that it slept. When it finally awoke, there was now a giant skull and two arms, two legs, and a tail that seemed to be made of pure bone. The beast had an ethereal body that connected to the bone body parts. The beast would attack small villages or bands of nomads that crossed it's path, only caring to try and fill it's never ending hunger. As tales of the beast spread, so did the sightings but it wasn't never found when others went to find it. The beast was named the Arenmat and any possible sighting was treated with the highest priority due to the sheer death and destruction that this monster caused.

#################

There is my first interlude. It may not be long but it establishes what it is for the readers.


	6. AN

Okay, this story was kinda done badly. I really liked the idea but I think so many women with him is too many for this story in particular. Instead, I am going to leave this on here and use a combined chapter 1 and 2 as the basis for stories that I will use to branch off of this idea. Instead of 7-8 girls, it will be lowered to a max of two girls per story.


End file.
